The Survey and Measurement Core, known previously as the Measurement Core, is a shared facility that provides services to DF/HCC investigators on the design and implementation of surveys and questionnaires. This Core enhances the quality and efficiency of research by providing expert guidance on the best ways to measure social, psychological, and behavioral predictors and outcomes. The Core also maintains a central repository of standard measures that are commonly used in human populations. SMC offers support via three mechanisms: 1) individual consultations, 2) educational workshops, and 3) through the availability of instructional materials on the SMC website.